Meg
Margaret, more commonly called Meg, holds the third spot in the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. Intelligent, but inflexible, she considers herself faultless and carries her notebook containing various club rules, notes, and punishment plans with her everywhere. She adores Diana and follows her around. Biography A resident of Rose Garden Orphanage, Meg is usually seen reading in the library. She is also close to Susan, often helping her read. Meg believes Wendy's legend, just as Diana and the other children do. She often writes her reports about the Stray Dog legends in her notebook and gives orders to the other members of the club to gather more information on them. The storybook for Meg, and to a lesser extent Diana, is entitled "The Goat Sisters." Meg fell in love with Diana, and in September of 1930, wrote her a love letter expressing her feelings. While Meg was away, Diana ripped the letter in half, humiliating her and mocking her when talking to Eleanor about the love letter. She kept one half of the letter and stuffed the other half into the stomach of a ragged goat doll. Diana told Meg that someone had taken the letter, and this made Meg become paranoid, as she couldn't find the halves of the letter and was afraid that someone else would read it. Her fears were confirmed when Jennifer found both halves of the letter and read it in full, embarrassing Meg and reducing her to tears. As punishment for her actions, Meg stuffed Jennifer into an Onion Bag outside the orphanage, while she and the other orphans put an array of disgusting insects and horrible items in with her before abandoning her outside. Etymology Margaret has been an English name since the 11th century, becoming popular throughout the Middle Ages. It derives from the Greek words μαργαρίτης, which means "pearl" and μάργαρος, meaning "mother-of-pearl." Pearls are very rare treasures, just like Meg, who is gifted with tremendous intelligence and a talent in inventing. The term "pearl of wisdom" can also reflect her cleverness. However, pearl oysters also have big, hard shells to protect themselves, which exactly represents Meg's nature and personality: she puts on a tough, proud persona to protect herself, keeping her self-disappointment inside. Quotes *''"Sir Peter has run away. Jennifer and Amanda, you are to find him immediately."'' *''"May I have your attention. This is a message from the Princess of the Rose. The message reads... Thus concludes the message from the Princess."'' *''"You know what? I'll never get along with her. No chance, not ever!"'' *''"I know what you're doing... You're looking for the bird of happiness, aren't you? It's in a room nearby, but I don't remember the room number..."'' *''"No, I bet she'll be furious. She's going to go insane."'' *''"It's a bet!"'' *''"It's not here, either. If someone else finds it..."'' *''"There must be something very important to you... Why don't you go find it?"'' *''"Why do you have it?!"'' *''"How could she? How could she do that to me? What did I ever do to her? I can't get along with girls like her..."'' *''"It's into the onion bag for her!"'' *''"Greetings, Princess Jennifer. Thank you very much for coming to our new Aristocrat Club."'' *''"Now, Princess, please think up a new game."'' Trivia *Despite Meg's position as an antagonist, there is much information in the game leading to the conclusion that she is far from an evil character. Her actions, although they are mostly of the malevolent sort, are not all bad-natured. She could be seen as a misguided character, desperate for affection. *It is unknown if Meg has lesbian feelings towards Diana, though it is a possibility, as one of the game's themes involves girls exploring their feelings for one another, albeit not in a sexual manner. It is known that Meg has an emotional connection with Diana, though whether or not Meg's relationship with Diana has an underlying lesbian physical attraction is kept ambiguous. Gallery MegPortrait.jpg|Portrait. MegBathroom.jpg|Meg in the bathroom. DianaMegEleanor.jpg|Meg, with Diana and Eleanor. MegCurtsey.png|Meg curtsying to Jennifer. MegReading.png|Meg in the library. SusanMeg.png|Meg and Susan. Margaret.png|Meg in game. MegCourtyard.png|Meg in the courtyard. 740665-930042_20060705_003.jpg|Meg and Diana talk about Eleanor in front of the club room. 755245-930042 20060919 027.jpg|Meg puts an insect in the Onion Bag. 755237-930042_20060919_019.jpg|Meg and Diana watch behind the door. 755314-930042_20060919_096.jpg|Meg curtsying in the club room. 755286-930042_20060919_068.jpg|Meg's hand being held by Diana. 755318-930042_20060919_100.jpg|Meg giving Diana a red rose. 755238-930042_20060919_020.jpg|Meg and Diana in doubts. 755290-930042_20060919_072.jpg|Meg, Diana and Eleanor sealing a coffin. 755243-930042_20060919_025.jpg|Meg, Diana and Eleanor. 755325-930042_20060919_107.jpg|Meg, Diana and Eleanor drawing together. Rorwall01a.png|Wallpaper. Rorwall02a.jpg|Wallpaper. Characters.jpg|Wallpaper. AristocratAd.png|Wallpaper. OldPhoto.png|Meg in the Old Photo. Cast.png|Meg in the Old Photo (labeled). Rule-of-rose-ps2-9.jpg|Aristocrat members surround Jennifer. JenniferAristocrats.png|Jennifer standing up to the Aristocrats. Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters